The ghost in camp Half-Blood,
by RachelT3
Summary: Hey everyone, this is a story me and my friend are writing based on Percy Jackson, set in Camp Half-Blood we have made are own characters, but it still includes characters from the series. This story is about the horrible ghost godess Melinoe who seeks only to torment the demigods of CHB. How will the demigods stop this threat and what sacrifices will be made? Pls Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Victoria

I'm used to feeling unwanted, my Grandparents wish I was never born, my dad couldn't care less about how I'm doing and I've never really found anyone I could relate to, with the exception of one person, my best friend and well half sister Olive.

Olivia is her real name, but never being one to stick with tradition she told everyone to call her Olive. It's kind of funny actually, how we grew up together living in the same complex wishing we were siblings. Then everything changed when we both got a letter saying we were half-bloods, half god, half human, and half sisters.

At first I didn't believe it, Greek gods and mythology real, I mean I thought it was just something we had to study in school. Then I got to the part about my godly parent Athena, seriously my mom the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy? I mean come on, I can barely get a B+ in math and I'm supposed to be little miss know it all? That's where Maureen, Olive's Grandma stepped in. She explained everything. When I asked who her godly parent was, she told me she was fully human. And about how sometimes certain mortals, like her, can see through the "Mist". It's some sort of barrier that hides the truth from regular mortals. Then I was convinced.

That was two months ago, I'm different now, I found a place where I fit in. I guess you could say me and Olive both found a place where we fit in, well maybe not so much Olive. She's the first child of Athena to have brown hair, ever.

Olive

It's weird being the only child of Athena with brown hair. I don't know how or why I'm like this but I do know I hate being different.

It's been a month since we arrived at Camp Half-Blood, we being my best friend Victoria and I. You see, we both live in the same condo complex with our grandparents. Me because my dad Marshall Aidens – oh yeah, I'm Olivia Aidens but everyone just calls me Olive. Anyway, my dad died in a car crash so I'm living with my grandparents Maureen and Paul Aidens. And Victoria is living with her grandparents because her dad is constantly traveling for work. So, since we live in the same complex, naturally, our letters from Camp Half-Blood came at the same time.

For me, it was the first time hearing about Camp Half-Blood or demigods and that I am one. But it wasn't the first time for Maureen. She knew about all this but kept it from me until the letter came, in hopes to protect me. She said that she has this ability to see through the mist and that's why she knew so much. Now that she's older though, that ability is fading with her eyesight.

Victoria and I were ecstatic. We couldn't believe we were demigods. And both daughters of Athena, which meant we were half sisters! How cool is that? Being best friends then finding out you're sisters? It's super cool.

I had learned about Greek gods and goddesses in school but never dreamed that they were real. And being a daughter of Athena was great. Up until I arrived at Camp Half-Blood and realized all the children of Athena had blonde hair. It was fine for Victoria, who fit right in, but a little awkward for me. I mean, I like being different, in my style and personal preference, but this is very different. Like the only ever child of Athena with brown hair different.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Victoria

The sun streamed in thru the Athena cabins windows, revealing floating pieces of dust. I groaned and rolled over careful not to fall of my top bunk (yes it happened, like once) slowly and quietly I got up and slipped of the bed, my bare feet landing on the floor silently. I crept over the dresser me and olive shared, and slid open the drawer to reveal neatly folded clothing. I grabbed a pair of jeans and my orange camp T-shirt; I couldn't find any socks so I took a pair of Olives. I changed in the bathroom hastily and walked back over to our bunk. Lightly I shook Olive awake,

"What" she murmured sleepily.

"C'mon we need to go practice, if we don't go now it's going to be full of people" I replied in a whisper.

She groaned but sat up her brown hair plastered to the right side of her face. She saw my smirk and grinned.

"Yours doesn't look much better."

I put my hand to my hair and realised she must be right, it felt as if a rat had nested in it. I hurried to our dresser and grabbed the paddle brush on top, ripping it thru my hair. After it was relatively tamed, I slipped an elastic off my wrist and did a messy bun.

Five minutes later we were standing in the training arena, with our weapons in hand and dummies set up.

"You first" I motioned to Olive.

She took a step forward and unsheathed her throwing knives, faster than the blink of an eye she had lodged all 8 knives in the dummies chest. She smiled and went to retrieve them.

"She's pretty good" Came a voice from behind me.

I whirled to see a boy about my age, I recognized him almost instantly his name was Nico Di Angelo son of Hades. He had come to camp once before and been introduced. Ever since the battle with Kronos months earlier, construction had been underway on several new cabins for the minor gods and goddesses, they had also decided to make a cabin for Hades children.

"Umm… hi" I said lamely.

He grinned slightly and walked over to me. He was slightly taller and wore all black except for a brown aviator jacket, his fine dark hair was cut messily and just brushed his chin.

"Your Nico right?" Said Olive, who was on my left, I hadn't even heard her approach.

"Ya, and you are?" he replied.

I found my voice.

"I'm Victoria Dalewood, and this is my friend Olive Aidens" I said. "Daughters of Athena."

"Strang, I've never seen a child of Athena with brown hair" he said glancing at Olive.

"Ya" Olive said tightly, "I know"

"Well" he said a little awkwardly, "ummm what weapon do you use Victoria?"

It was obviously a conversation starter, and I did want to keep talking to Nico, he seemed nice.

"Short sword" I replied, "you?"

"Regular sword I guess" Nico said, "want to have a duel?"

"Sure" I said, nervously. I've never fought anyone I didn't know, and it made me kind of worried.

"I'll ref" volunteered Olive, "umm…. Mark, get set, go I guess"

So we fought, back and forth. I got the feeling Nico was going easy on me. I pushed harder and harder, dodge, strike, block my body took control over my brain. Then I saw it, my chance, Nico was surprised at my sudden intensity he blocked clumsily, and I quickly slid my blade down his catching the handle. Power surged through me, I had done this a million times, I twisted my blade and Nico lost his grip. 'Thump' his sword fell to the hard packed dirt floor of the arena. I stood there with my sword positioned at Nico's throat.

"Well" he said obviously embarrassed, "umm….. your pretty good."

I lowered my sword and sheathed it.

"Thanks"

He leaned down and picked up his, also sheathing it.

"See you around Victoria" He said.

"Ya" I replied, "see you around."

He turned and walked away glancing backward briefly, grinning slightly.

I turned and saw Olive walking toward me, she grinned and raised her eyebrows.

"He seems" she paused, grinning wider, "nice."

I rolled my eyes,

"C'mon, I want to take a shower before breakfast."

Olive

After Vitoria's "quick" shower we headed to breakfast. We sat down at our table, got our food, and went to the fire. I looked down at my plate and chose the biggest strawberry. "Athena, "I said as I threw it in the fire. We went back to our seats and talked while eating. Once done, I asked Victoria, "What do you want to do?" With a big grin she replied, "Race you to the climbing wall." "Challenge accepted!" I yelled as we sprinted down the path.

After the climbing wall, the day went by in a blur of archery, to Pegasus riding (yeah, there real), and a bunch of other activities between hanging out and lunch.

Then, after dinner, I remembered what day it was. It was Friday. Just then Chiron stomped his hoof down. Oh yeah, he's a centaur, and announced, "It's time for capture the flag!"


End file.
